TMNT truth or dare 2
by tmntfan123
Summary: who know this...


I am dancing in the middle of the turtles lair living room to 'The Bella's perform; Pitch Perfect' night core version continuously. "Come on Donnie! It's a great song! why not dance?!" I ask twirling around so my purple lace trim skirt goes out like a half opened umbrella. "Sorry Cat, I told you, I don't dance" Donnie replied shaking his head. Then, Mikey rushes into the room. "Sweet! random dance party!" Mikey smiles and we start to dance together spinning in a circle holding hands until we fall on the coach. I take the remote to turn off the music. "Hey guys! wanna play truth or dare?" I ask jumping up from my seat. "No way Cat, truth or dare + you = too much trouble" Leo said crossing his arm through the air. "Your no fun." I say frowning, I flipped back my long loose wavy/messy red hair that went down to my rib. I fixed the strap of my yellow silky tank top. I walked away to see Raph on my laptop. "Hey! give." I say rushing over there. Raph just gave me an evil smile and swiped it away. "Why?"Raph asked smirking. I started giving Raph that 'Really?' look. Raph, Leo, Mikey and I walk over to where Donnie is sitting. "Why snoop on my laptop?" I ask pushing Raph's head. "'Cause I wanna" he replied. "So, truth or dare? or what?" Raph asked closing my laptop. "YES!" Mikey, Donnie and I examined at the same time. We all looked at Leo with pout eyes next. "Ugh, fine" he said rolling his eyes. "Yeah! oh! one sec!" I grab my laptop from Raph and start to type in; . Then I log in to my email account. "What are you doing?" Leo asked tilting his head. I looked over and smiled. "Looking at my email for dare ideas. I have this blog called Truth Or Dare, you may also call it Trick or Trick, What's my prank is yours, or Twice the funny biz." I said looking at Mikey. I have at least like 200 emails already. "Jack pot" I say punching my fist in the air. "What's the first one?" Mikey asked excitedly. "Okay first one is from... cherryblossom101; Hello Cat! and turtles! :) I really want to hear you all sing. So I've assigned each of you a song. Donnie, sing; The Lucky one by Taylor Swift! 'makes evil face' Raph; Titanium. Leo; Rock me 1D. Mikey; Best Song ever 1D. and last but no least, Cat! I want you to sing When I'm gone (the cup song) BYE!" I smile. "So, who's first?" Donnie asked worried. "Well, 'Cause you sound worried I think you should go first!" I point to Donnie and he gulps. "Okay...

New to town with a made up name in the angel city,  
Chasing fortune and fame.  
And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream.  
You had it figured out since you were in school.  
Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool.  
So overnight you look like a sixties' queen.

Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky.

And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one.

Can I stop now?" Donnie asked. "Yes." I say smiling. "Mikey, you next" "Okay! *clears thought*

Maybe it's the way she walked (wow!)  
Straight into my heart and stole it  
Through the doors and past the guards (wow!)  
Just like she already owned it

Zayn:  
I said can you give it back to me  
She said never in your wildest dreams

All:  
And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line  
now I can't remember  
how it goes but I know  
that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever  
I think it went  
oh oh oh  
I think it went  
yeah yeah yeah  
I think it goes, oh

Done! thank you, and thank you!" Mikey took a bow and sat down.

"How about... Raph! u up, now!" I say pointing to the coach. He growled and went.

"*Sigh* okay...

You shout it loud

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I;m criticized.

But all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up.

I'm bullet proof! nothing to lose!

Fire away! fire away!

Ricochet! you take your aim.

Fire away fire away" Raph stooped and sat back down. I think he's really good! "I'll go" Leo said getting up.

"Do you remember summer '09

Wanna go back there every night  
Just can't lie it was the best time of my life  
Lying on the beach as the sun blew out  
Playing this guitar by the fire too loud  
Oh my my they could never shut us down  
I used to think that I was better alone  
Why did I ever want to let you go  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea  
The words you whispered I will always believe

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah... Done" Leo came back to his seat. "Guess that leaves me." I take a plastic cup and start to play the beat.

"I've got my ticket for the long way round.

Two bottles of whisky for the way

and I sure would like some sweet company

and I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?

When I'm gone, when I'm go-o-o-one.

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss my by my hair

you're gonna miss my everywhere oh.

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" I stopped and smiled. As I came back to my seat all the turtle's clapped with their jaws doped open.

"Okay, next one is from lolipopstar7 *opens video chat box*" "Hi! I'm lolipopstar7. I've always wanted to see the turtles do the 'Hey hey hey! what am I, licking' challenge from icarly. I'll be watching." "KK! so who's first?" I ask leaving the chat box open. "Me!" Mikey said taking the white blindfold off the T.V table. "U sure?" Donnie asked worried. "I do-" "He's fine!" I say cutting Donnie off and grabbing my old pare of ballet slippers from when I was 7. "Okay, Mikey, you have thirty seconds to lick and guess what you are licking. Lick in one..." I begin. "Plz be pizza plz be pizza." Mikey said fingers crossed. "Two.. three! lick!" I finish. Mikey starts to lick. "Ummm, hand cream!" "?Not even close! "18 more seconds! "Um... shoe!" "Getting warmer! 14 more seconds!" "Oh! slipper!" Mikey shouted. "Ding ding ding!" I yell. There was 7 more seconds on the clock. "You licked my ballet shoe from when I was 7!" "Whoo hoo!"

"Wait... we went threw all that, and I didn't get to video tap it." Raph complained. "Don't worry, I did!" said lolipopstar7. "BYE!"


End file.
